Seolah Dia Tidak Pernah Mati Sebelumnya
by Liast
Summary: Dan dia terus tertawa, karena mereka terus memandangnya, dan Lolita terheran, kenapa mereka memandangnya padahal Masha baru saja terbangun seolah dia tidak pernah mati sebelumnya. Loliita dan Masha - kali ini mereka semua tahu kalau sebentar lagi dia akan terbangun, seolah dia tidak pernah mati sebelumnya.


Dengan tenggorokan yang rasanya seperti terbakar dan wajah yang sedikit memerah, Lolita pikir ada yang salah dengan telinganya. Atau Masha benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Atau mabuk.

"Aku punya tiga nyawa, kau tahu?"

Masha meraih gelas besar penuh dengan cairan berwarna kekuningan, racun favoritnya, meneguk seluruh isinya, dan mengusap bibirnya dengan tangannya. Lolita mengabaikan perkataannya tadi, tanpa pikir panjang. Banyak orang yang berkata kalau kejujuran bisa dibeli dengan beberapa gelas minuman. Menurutnya, ungkapan itu tidak lebih benar ketimbang bualan yang dimuntahkan orang-orang dengan bau napas yang sama kuatnya dengan apa yang mereka minum. Lagipula, Lolita baru saja meninggalkan kegilaan yang bernama Balmond dan Tarian Kapak Beliung di panggung kedai itu.

Lolita mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa gelas kosong di depannya. Mungkin dia sendiri sudah minum terlalu banyak. _Ah, tidak ada yang peduli, juga, _dan tangannya melambai ke arah seorang pelayan, dengan satu jari yang teracung, meminta racun yang sama dalam sebuah botol, karena dia sudah muak dengan gelas.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

* * *

Lolita melihat kilatan kabel tipis di antara pepohonan rimbun hutan itu dan berpikir, _sialan, ide cemerlang siapa ini? _Nyatanya, dia sendiri tidak menolak ketika Akai – ceroboh dan hanya hidup untuk makan – mengusulkan mereka untuk mencari jalan pintas dan menyelinap daerah pertahanan Kekaisaran Moniyan. Mereka di sini adalah Akai Si Badut Guling, Balmond, Hylos, Masha, dan dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa kalian?" seorang wanita berdiri di atas dahan pohon yang besar, dua pedang teracung di depannya, suaranya lantang. Beberapa prajurit lain, atau ksatria – Lolita melihat baju zirah dan jubahnya, dengan sebuah tameng dan pedang yang tak kalah besarnya – berdiri mengepung di sekitar mereka, siap menyerang.

"Hanya beberapa orang yang numpang lewat." Masha menjawab, mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Orang?" wanita berpedang itu memicingkan matanya, mungkin, karena Lolita sendiri tidak cukup dekat untuk bisa membaca setiap mimik di wajahnya. Pandangan penuh curiga itu diarahkan pada Akai, Balmond, dan Hylos, dan sekilas pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum menatap ke arah Masha lagi.

"Kau punya masalah dengan ras selain manusia, hah?" dan tentu saja Balmond suka memancing perkelahian. Karena, kenapa tidak?

Lolita sendiri tidak memikirkan diskriminasi yang diberikan manusia pada kaumnya, akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin dirinya yang dulu akan membalas setiap lirikan mata dan sindiran dengan pukulan palunya, tetapi dia bertemu dengan seorang manusia yang menerima dirinya apa adanya membuatnya juga berpikir demikian. Lolita mengutuk rekannya yang tidak berpikir demikian, tangannya meraih palunya dan menangkis beberapa tebasan pedang yang dihujamkan ke arah mereka.

Untuk manusia yang selalu meneriakkan betapa kejinya ras-ras lain, mereka sungguh tidak pernah berkaca saat mereka sendirilah yang menghunuskan pedangnya terlebih dahulu.

Dalam sekejap mereka adu senjata dan jurus, dan Lolita pikir, _tentu saja ini tidak akan berakhir dalam sekejap, _karena, hei mereka adalah sekumpulan orang-orang yang biasa disebut sebagai _tank, _dengan kekuatan pertahanan diri yang kuat, namun terlalu lemah dalam urusan serang-menyerang.

Nyatanya, hanya Lolita yang berpikir demikian.

Wanita berpedang dua itu berkelak-kelok, kabel kuat nan tipis menyayat angin dan dia seperti terbang, meninggalkan darah yang menetes di tanah. Dan dalam sekejap, Masha tergeletak di antara mereka semua. Akai menggunakan tubuh dan tongkatnya untuk menghalau beberapa serangan yang mengincar Masha, sebelum Lolita sadar bahwa Masha tidak lagi bergerak.

Setelah itu, semua berlalu begitu cepat, lebih cepat.

Menjelang malam, dan mereka berempat, atau berlima, terseok-seok melewati hutan mengikuti suara air sungai yang cukup deras. Tentu saja mereka terluka, lebih parah dari ksatria Moniyan tadi, namun mereka bisa kabur. Ketika sampai di pinggir sungai, mereka segera mengambil minum dan membersihkan luka masing-masing. Hylos mendudukkan diri, dan Lolita membantunya menurunkan tubuh dingin Masha yang tadi digendongnya.

"Aku bukan tunggangan." Itu yang dikatakan Hylos, ketika Lolita dan Masha pertama kali bertemu dan memperkenalkan diri, dan mereka menyeringai menatap punggung _centaur _itu. S_ombong sekali dia, _pikirnya kala itu_. _Anehnya, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan ketika diminta untuk membawa beberapa perbekalan mereka dalam perjalanan bersama.

Lolita tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau marah, karena Hylos telah menggendong tubuh Masha dan tidak meninggalkannya pada ksatria haus darah itu, karena Hylos pikir Masha hanyalah barang yang harus dibawanya.

Lolita tertawa.

Akai dan Balmond masih di tengah-tengah sungai, tubuh mereka basah dan darah bercampur dengan air, mereka menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. Dan Hylos, oh, Si Sombong Hylos, dia menatapnya dengan penuh kesedihan, Lolita tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu.

Dan dia terus tertawa, karena mereka terus memandangnya, dan Lolita terheran-heran, kenapa mereka memandangnya padahal Masha baru saja terbangun seolah dia tidak pernah _mati _sebelumnya.

* * *

Cairan kekuningan yang lain membakar tenggorokannya, berharap bahwa itu bisa menyingkirkan ingatannya akan Eruditio dan orang-orangnya, dan dia sangat jauh dari mereka, sungguh sangat jauh. Itu juga tidak berhasil, karena dia adalah seorang elf, dan mereka tidak bisa menikmati efek itu dengan ramuan murahan dalam beberapa gelas kecil. Tetapi, Lolita tidak akan berhenti mencoba.

Tuangan demi tuangan, gelas demi gelas, dan botol demi botol, dan itu semua sia-sia, tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa dia mungkin tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan keluarga buatannya yang jauh di sana. Namun, itu cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti memikirkan Eruditio dan mengingat kembali terakhir kali dia separah ini. _Aku punya tiga nyawa, kau tahu? _

"Jadi, sudah berapa kali kau mati suri?"

Masha menduduki kursi tinggi di sebelahnya, meminum langsung dari botol yang sebelumnya digenggam Lolita, sambil memandangnya dengan mata yang tampak tidak fokus. Setengah isi botol itu kini menghilang dan Masha hanya berkata, "Hah?"

"Kau bilang punya tiga nyawa, kan?"

"Kau bercanda?" Lolita mengerutkan keningnya, mungkin Masha sudah minum terlalu banyak, tipikal manusia. Masha kembali bertanya, sama penasarannya dan sama terhiburnya dengan lelucon Lolita. "Kau serius?"

Lolita menghela napas panjang dan menjauhkan botol dengan setengah isinya dari jangkauan Masha, membuatnya menggerutu dan mencoba melawan Lolita yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Balmond menghampiri mereka dan meletakkan sebuah botol yang penuh dengan cairan favoritnya, dan Masha meneguk isinya. Lolita menatapnya tajam, karena bukan Balmond yang akan memapah Masha pulang ke tempat penginapan mereka di ujung jalan sana.

_Sialan, _dan Lolita juga menghabiskan seluruh isi botol itu, tanpa mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

* * *

Dengan tingkat keberuntungan mereka yang hampir nihil, Lolita tidak lagi terkejut ketika kawanannya berhasil membuat hal kecil menjadi masalah besar.

Mereka tidak lagi mencari jalan pintas, mereka sudah belajar, namun itu tidak menghentikan Akai, lagi, untuk mengusulkan ide gila lainnya. Dan di sinilah mereka, menaiki sebuah perahu curian untuk menyusuri sungai, yang ternyata berakhir dengan air terjun puluhan meter tingginya, tanpa mereka sadari sebelumnya.

Kabar baiknya, mereka semua selamat. Kabar buruknya, mereka kini terdampar di pinggiran sungai yang sangat, sangat dekat dengan markas Kuil Cahaya.

Lolita belum sempat mengumpat dengan lancang dan sebuah pedang besar sudah menemukan lehernya, satu senti lagi dan dia akan merasakan ketajamannya. _Sial, sial, sial, pemburu setan sialan. Balmond sialan. _Umpatan itu terulang-ulang dikepalanya. Begitu juga dengan sebuah suara di kepalanya yang berbisik kalau ini bukan salah Balmond yang kebetulan setan, juga bukan salah para pemburu setan yang kini mengepung mereka. _Akai sialan._

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, hal ini sangat mirip dengan apa yang terjadi di wilayah Kekaisaran Moniyan. Hasilnya pun hampir sama, Akai sama bodohnya, Balmond sama meremehkannya, Lolita sama geramnya, dan Masha sama matinya.

Oh, Hylos juga sama, lagi-lagi dia menggendong tubuh Masha. Bedanya, kali ini mereka semua tahu kalau sebentar lagi Masha akan terbangun, seolah dia tidak pernah mati sebelumnya.

_Hah._

* * *

Masha terbangun. Dan mereka tidak menganggap itu hal yang aneh setelah mengetahui kebenarannya. Tentang tanah utara, Raja Beruang, dan tiga kehidupan.

Akai menyodorkan beberapa buah kemerahan, sisa makan malam mereka yang sengaja disisihkan untuk Masha, Balmond memeluknya sambil menepuk punggungnya keras-keras, tertawa sama kerasnya, dan mengucapkan selamat pagi, meski hari sudah benar-benar gelap dan Lolita bergidik kedinginan di depan nyala api unggun. Hylos menyentuh bahunya, berlagak seperti tabib yang memeriksa pasien dengan ilmu sihirnya.

Kemudian Masha kembali berbaring. Dia terlihat lelah – sangat lelah, sebenarnya. Mungkin daalam beberapa saat dia akan kembali pulih, mungkin bangkit dari mati surinya juga membutuhkan tenaga yang besar. Jadi Lolita menyuruhnya untuk memejamkan matanya sesaat dan sedikit beristirahat.

* * *

Dia berniat membangunkan Masha saat matahari sudah bersinar cukup terang dan mereka harus melanjutkan perjalanan. Masha tidak bereaksi ketika dia mengguncang pundaknya. Sama sekali. Dia tidak mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengumpatnya. Lolita mengguncang bahunya lebih kencang, membuat kepalanya menoleh ke samping, dan Lolita menampar wajahnya dan dia berhenti. Dia baru memperhatikan kalau wajahnya pucat pasi, dengan bibir yang kebiruan, dan dia terdiam. Tubuhnya dingin.

Lolita tahu ketika dia dihadapkan pada sebuah kematian. Seperti Dr. Rooney. Atau Masha, yang sudah dua kali mati di hadapannya sebelum ini. Dan sepertinya, Masha sudah mati cukup lama, untuk yang ketigakalinya. Mungkin sebelum dia bangun. Dia mendudukkan diri di samping Masha dan dia tertawa dan tertawa dan tertawa.

Dia melihat Akai panik dan Balmond menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah sangat jelas jawabannya. Dia merasakan tangan kasar Hylos yang mendorong tubuhnya, dan Hylos sadar akan apa yang terjadi dan mulai mengeluarkan kekuatan sihirnya lagi, dengan sombong berpikir kalau dia memiliki kekuatan penyembuhan seperti Raja Elf Bulan atau lebih parah, seperti seorang malaikat dengan sayap sucinya yang konon berkelana menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit di dunia ini.

Tetapi, dia hanya bisa terduduk di sana untuk beberapa saat dan berpura-pura kalau air mata mengalir di wajahnya karena dia tertawa terlalu keras. Kamudian, Akai dan Balmond mulai mengikuti lawakan Hylos, dan Lolita harus menenangkan dirinya, _sekarang_ juga.

Mereka berjalan melewati sebuah hutan luas yang pernah dilewati Balmond dahulu kala . Kemudian, mereka mulai menggali. Bukan kuburan yang dangkal, seperti ketika seekor anjing mengubur sepatah tulang. Jadi mereka menggali kuburan sedalam dua meter, dan menggali sekaki lebih dalam untuk jaga-jaga.

Dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, atau tubuhnya, saat mereka menurunkan mayat Masha. Mereka menutupi tubuhnya dengan kain terbaik yang dimiliki mereka bawa dalam perjalanan ini, seperti seorang pelaut yang dihanyutkan di lautan lepas.

Di atas gundukan tanah itu, tidak terdapat penanda apapun.


End file.
